Byakuran-sama Saya Minta Gaji
by Hisawa Kana
Summary: Milleffiore yang berniat protes kepada Byakuran karena dia tidak kunjung memberikan gaji mereka, sampai-sampai mereka harus kerja di tempat lain untuk bisa makan. Rate T untuk keamanan. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Ngg... Mustinya sih saya lanjutin ff saya yang lain dan bukannya jadi anak bandel bikin ff baru ya. Tapi pengen banget nulis ini~! Terinspirasi dari temen-temen RPer KHR yang gila semua 8D /digebukin/ Chapter 1 agak pendek, tapi nanti chapter dua diusahakan lebih panjang. Gak biasa nulis ff pake bahasa Indonesia soalnya(?) /sesat/

**Disclaimer: **Saya gak punya KHR~~~

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

Siang hari itu semua anggota _Real Funeral Wreaths_ sedang duduk santai di ruang tempat mereka biasa berkumpul, saat Kikyo tiba-tiba berdiri dari sofa tempatnya duduk.

Menjilat es krim yang dicurinya dari Zakuro, Bluebell mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. "Untuk apa?" Tanyanya, bingung melihat Kikyo yang mendadak serius.

"O-ho, lo mau tahu?"

Keheningan meliputi ruangan, mulai dari Zakuro, Daisy, sampai dengan Ghost terdiam. Walau Ghost memang diam dari sananya, yah, abaikan saja.

"Kita harus meminta gaji kita ke Byakuran-sama."

"Nagabonar jadi dua, gue pikir apaan." Kata Bluebell jutek sambil melempar eskrim ke muka Kikyo, yang langsung panik dan mengeluarkan cermin.

"AAAH-! EYE-SHADOWKU! BELL, GUE BARU BENERIN EYE-SHADOW! AH ADUH KAN RUSAK!" Teriak Kikyo heboh, pria berambut hijau itu langsung berlari ke toilet dengan gaya India sambil membawa kotak make-up nya.

Ghost hanya diam sambil membolak balik majalah yang dari tadi dipegangnya. Gaji? Dia bagian dari Byakuran, kalau dia meminta gaji, yang ada Byakuran malah akan memberinya ajal.

Zakuro hanya mengusap jenggotnya yang sudah memanjang sampai ke lantai, dan di cat putih oleh Bluebell. "Sudah waktunya gue ke salon, si Iemitsu pesan tempat mau cukur jenggot hari ini." Katanya sambil keluar dari ruangan.

Satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan itu melihat jam, dan kemudian berdiri. "Oh iya, udah waktunya gue jaga di toko Ikan." Ucapnya sambil keluar, mengikuti Zakuro.

Tak lama setelah mereka berdua keluar, Daisy masuk ke ruangan. "Hari ini banyak sekali anak kecil yang membeli boneka..." Katanya pelan sambill menghela nafas. Menyadari adanya Ghost di ruangan tersebut, Daisy menghampirinya. "Ghost, katanya di Jakarta mati lampu karena mesinnya lagi dibenerin, lo diminta dateng secepet mungkin."

Mendengar itu, Ghost mengangguk pelan dan berdiri keluar ruangan. Bersamaan dengan itu, Torikabuto masuk.

"Gimana Tor? Jualan laku?"

Torikabuto hanya mengangguk pelan, sebelum tergelak lemas di sofa, menunjukkan betapa lelahnya dia.

Yah, inilah kenyataan di balik _Real Funeral Wreaths_, miskin.

Byakuran sudah tidak memberi mereka gaji untuk beberapa bulan, dengan alasan dipakai untuk kebutuhan finansial Millefiorre(Yang sebenarnya dipakai untuk membeli marshmallow).

Untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari, akhirnya Kikyo bekerja sebagai sales eye-shadow(Yang membuatnya jadi sering bertemu Lussuria, dan jadilah Kikyo yang sekarang.). Bluebell kerja sambilan di toko ikan, sambil menangisi teman-temannya setiap hari, kadang gaji nya dari toko tersebut dipotong, karena dia melepas beberapa ikan yang masih hidup ke laut. Zakuro bekerja sebagai tukang cukur jenggot di sebuah salon. Daisy bekerja di sebuah toko boneka sementara Torikabuto bekerja sebagai penjual topeng keliling, kadang dia juga bekerja sebagai pawang topeng monyet. Ghost, bekerja sebagai PLN cadangan setiap ada mati lampu.

Inilah pekerjaan rutin mereka sebulan ini, tapi apakah mereka bisa bertahan?

Mari kita saksikan di chapter berikutnya.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Jadi- gimana? Ide nya dari RPer Kikyo di agensi saya yang hobi ngomong, 'Byakuran-sama saya minta gaji' ke RP-er Byakuran. Review ya~ Biar saya semangat ngelanjutin cerita ini dan cerita yang lainnya! :D /apaan/

Baiklah, sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya!

* * *

_Preview Chapter 2_

_"O-ho, Byakuran-sama minta gaji."_

_"Nanti ya Kikyo~ Lagi krisis nih~"_

_"O-HO GIVE ME MY GAJI!"_

_"A-HA O-HO A-HA O-HO~! BACOT LO DASAR VELOCITYRAPTOR~!"_

_"...Byakuran, nama dinosaurus bukan itu..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** HAI SEMUANYA! UPDATE-NYA CEPET KAN? Teman-teman RPer saya banyak yang minta update cepet dan inilah yang terjadi! Jujur nggak nyangka review nya lumayan banyak. Enjoy chapter 2 yang somplak alay gak jelas!

**Disclaimer: **Punya sayaaaa! Tapi bohong! HAHAHAHAHAHA! /abaikan/

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Wah iya~ O-ho? Tentu saja, akyu akan mengantar eye-shadow baru nya ke tempatmyu~ Sampai nanti~"

Dengan mata jijik, Bluebell menatap tajam ke arah Kikyo yang menurutnya, dan pastinya, baru saja menelepon Lussuria soal produk eye-shadow baru.

"...Ghost katanya hari ini tidak pulang, mesin listrik nya belum benar." Kata Daisy pelan seraya menaruh senampan teh hangat di atas meja. "Torikabuto lagi jadi pawang topeng monyet di dekat Casablanca."

Kikyo mengangguk pelan. "O-ho, begitukah? Gue pergi ke tempat Lussuria dulu, sampai ketemu nanti cin~"

"PERGI KAU BANCI!" Bluebell berteriak kencang, melempar cangkir teh miliknya dan Daisy yang bernasib sial ada di dekatnya.

Menghindari semua lemparan cangkir berisi teh panas itu, Kikyo membuka pintu, dan menengok ke arah teman-temannya sekali lagi. "O-ho, lo gue end Bell."

"SIAPA JUGA YANG SAMA LO?!"

"..._Idjit_..." Zakuro berkomentar pelan sambil mengusap jenggot kesayangannya.

Hening untuk sejenak meliputi ruangan itu, sampai Bluebell tiba-tiba memukul meja dengan keras.

...

"ANJIR SAKIT-!"

Daisy dan Zakuro hanya bengong melihat Bluebell loncat ke sana kemari, sampai masuk ke tank airnya sambil memegang tangannya yang memerah. Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, Bluebell keluar dari tank airnya, mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, dan duduk lagi di tempatnya semula.

"KITA HARUS MINTA GAJI KITA!"

Zakuro menghela nafas. "Bell, kita sudah minta berkali-kali, tapi Byakuran-sama tidak juga memberikan-"

"LO, MAU SI KIKYO MAKIN PARAH?"

Daisy menelan ludah mendengarnya. Memang sejak menjadi sales eye-shadow, Kikyo jadi... aneh. Bisa dibilang sekarang dia sudah menjadi Lussuria versi Milleffiore. Mengeratkan pelukan di boneka kelincinya, Daisy bertanya pelan. "Tapi... Bell, lo ingat apa yang terjadi waktu kita minta gaji pertama kali ke Byakuran-sama?"

* * *

Hari itu, setelah sebulan lamanya gaji mereka tidak diberikan, Kikyo yang stress akan biaya makan velociraptornya pun akhirnya mendatangi Byakuran bersama dengan anggota_ Real Funeral Wreaths _yang bingung dengan biaya masing-masing.

Contohnya Bluebell, dia bingung akan biaya mengurus tank airnya, Zakuro yang bingung dengan biaya perawatan jenggot nya, Ghost yang harus membayar izin berkeliaran ke Vindice, Daisy yang harus membayar biaya perawatan orang yang kena serangan jantung saat melihat dia tertabrak truk dan tidak mati ataupun luka, dan Torikabuto yang entah melakukan apa, tidak ada yang peduli.

Dengan tampang inosen, Bluebell dan para lelaki yang memasang tampang di imut-imutin yang sebenarnya amit-amit, memasuki ruang kerja Byakuran, dan Kikyo segera berbicara pada intinya. "O-ho, Byakuran-sama minta gaji."

Byakuran hanya tersenyum kecil sambil membuka sekantong marshmallow. "Nanti ya Kikyo~ Lagi krisis nih~"

Kesal, Kikyo yang entah terkena angin dari samudera mana, menarik kerah Byakuran. "O-HO GIVE ME MY GAJI!"

"A-HA O-HO A-HA O-HO~! BACOT LO DASAR VELOCITYRAPTOR~!" Byakuran berteriak kencang sambil melempar marshmallow ke muka Kikyo, nada bernyanyi dan marah bercampur menjadi satu.

"...Nama dinosaurus Kikyo bukan itu, Byakuran..." Bluebell tertawa kecil.

Mendengar itu, Byakuran menyentil dahi Bluebell. "EMANG GUE PIKIRIN~?! DIEM LO MUTAN CAMPURAN DUYUNG, HIU, IKAN, MANUSIA~! SABAR DIKIT, EMANG LO KERJA BENER~?!"

"...OKE, THIS IS WAR!"

Pada akhirnya, gaji mereka dipakai untuk renovasi gedung.

* * *

"...Uh..." Bluebell memegang kepala dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil. "Kita harus pakai cara yang lebih aman...!"

Masih mengelus jenggotnya, Zakuro berkomentar. "Bagaimana dengan demo ala masyarakat biasa...?"

Mendengar itu, Bluebell tersenyum lebar. "Ide bagus! Tumben pinter!"

"...Maksud?"

Mengabaikan tampang kesal Zakuro, Bluebell kembali memukul meja, kali ini lebih pelan. "Baiklah, besok kita demo!"

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Yosh ini chapter 2 lebih panjang sekitar puluhan huruf lho! Review bikin semangat dan update lebih cepet jadi dengan sangat amat memohon/lebay/ tolong review~!

Baiklah, sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya!

* * *

_Preview Chapter 3_

_"Demo biasanya nulis di kertas gitu kan?"_

_"You don't say. Nulis di jenggot, nggak lah di kertas atau pap- ANJIR BELL JANGAN NULIS DI JENGGOT GUE!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **HAIIII, UPDATENYA LAMA YA? HAHAHAHAHA SABAR YA /APA/. Sebenernya waktu itu ini udah ditulis, tapi datanya ilang, dan saya sebagai author gaje, males banget nulis ulang, jadi baru ketulis sekarang. Anyway, enjoy~

**Disclaimer: **Amano Akira punya ini, bukan saya, bukan saya... BUKAAAAN /apasih/.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Pagi hari yang tidak damai dan tenteram seperti biasanya di Varia HQ.

"O-ho, bagaimana dengan eye-shadow yang ini?"

"Hmm~ Apa tidak terlalu pucat untukku?~"

Ralat, pagi tidak damai dan tenteram yang dipenuhi suara tawa banci di Varia HQ.

Dari salah satu sudut ruangan, keluarlah seseorang yang memiliki rambut panjang perak yang halus bercahaya, dan kalau dikibas akan jadi iklan shampo. Semua orang mengira pemilik rambut ini keramas menggunakan shampo mahal, padahal dia keramas menggunakan deterjen, entah itu m*lto, r*nso, atau apapun yang tersedia. Bahkan sekali waktu, dia keramas menggunakan s*nlight.

Berlanjut ke cerita, pemilik rambut itu menatap tajam ke arah dua manusia- maaf, dua banci yang sedang sibuk mengobrol tentang... eyeshadow.

"VRRAAAAAAI!" Teriak sang pemilik rambut yang ternyata adalah seorang lelaki keturunan hiu yang bernama Squalo. "KALIAN INI MAFIA LHO!"

Kedua banci itu hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Squalo, sebelum melanjutkan kebancian mereka.

Dengan geram, Squalo masuk kembali ke kamarnya, dan menelpon temen seikan dan sesamuderanya.

"Nyu~? Bluebell disi-"

"VRAAAAAI! JEMPUT BANCIMU DARI MARKAS KAMI!" Teriaknya langsung tanpa basa basi, kapan sih Varia punya sopan santun dan etika yang baik saat menelpon? Jangankan menelpon, mereka hidup saja gak punya sopan santun.

Yang ada di seberang, kemudian membalas setelah diam agak lama, mungkin setelah mencoba memastikan telinganya belum tuli. "Sabar U, kita lagi mau mencoba memberantas akar masalah nya nih, sabar dulu aja ya."

Squalo menghela nafas. "VRAAAAI! APAPUN ITU CEPATLAH!"

"Iya, U, sabar dikit ya U."

" MULU! AIUEO?! LO LAGI BELAJAR BACA ABJAD APA?!"

"U itu lo."

"VRAAAAI?! KENAPA U?!"

"Hiu."

Telpon di kamar Squalo pun terbelah dua.

* * *

Di Millefiorre HQ, tepatnya di ruang khusus _Real Funeral Wreaths_, Bluebell, Daisy, dan Zakuro, sedang mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk mendemo Byakuran. Mulai dari bom, pistol, sampai janur kuning, semua disiapkan.

Ghost masih sibuk bekerja di PLN, entah kapan listrik di sana akan benar. Sementara Torikabuto kemarin disangka pedofil sakit jiwa saat sedang bekerja sebagai topeng monyet sehingga dia dimasukkan ke RSJ, dan sayangnya tidak ada yang peduli untuk mengeluarkannya dari sana.

"Demo biasanya nulis di kertas gitu kan?" Tanya Bluebell seraya mengambil selembar kertas dan spidol permanen warna hitam.

"You don't say. Nulis di jenggot, nggak lah di kertas atau pap- ANJIR BELL JANGAN NULIS DI JENGGOT GUE!"

Bluebell mengerjapkan matanya dengan polos. "Tadi katanya di jenggot. Omong-omong ini perm-"

"NOOO! MY PRECIOUUUUUS!" Zakuro berlari secepat badai entah kemana, kemungkinan besar ke toilet untuk mencuci bersih jenggot santanya.

Daisy duduk pelan ala creeper di sebelah Bluebell. "Mungkin kita harus cari dukungan...? Mungkin ada orang lain yang ingin demo...?"

Menaruh tangan kanan di dagu, Bluebell menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ide bagus!"

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Review please? Biar mood lanjutin~ /APA/

Baiklah, sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya!

* * *

_Preview Chapter 4:_

_"Demo? Ikut ikut!"_

_"Hah?Lo ada masalah apa sama Byakuran?"_

_"Toko kacang favorit gue tutup gara-gara toko marshmallow favorit dia!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Halo halo, saya tahu saya sudah lama tidak update, maaf maaf maaf. Ini sekarang update dan saya tau ini pendek tapi tolong baca dan review. Have fun reading~!

**Disclaimer: **KHR dimiliki oleh Amano Akira. Saya cuman nulis fanfict aneh ini yang menistakan karakternya.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"Makanya sudah kubilang tidak bisa, Bluebell..."

"Nyuu, tolonglah...!"

Sawada Tsunayoshi menghela nafas panjang. Di saat dia sedang sibuk menandatangani kertas-kertas yang tidak adak hentinya mendatangi mejanya, Bluebell dan Zakuro datang dan meminta dukungannya untuk men-demo Byakuran supaya memberikan _Real Funeral Wreaths_ gaji mereka.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Zakuro memulai kalimatnya sambil mengoles jenggot putihnya yang sekarang sudah bercampur dengan warna hitam berkat spidol permanen yang dipakai Bluebell. Yang walaupun dia sudah memakai mol*o, rin*o, dan berbagai macam pemutih, tetap tidak bisa hilang. "Kikyo mulai rusak karenanya, dia sekarang mulai menjadi Lussuria versi Millefiorre."

Bulu kuduk Tsuna merinding mendengarnya. Satu Lussuria saja sudah cukup membuat pusing sekitarnya, apalagi ditambah.

"Walaupun begitu, aku sedang sangat sibuk... Dan menurutku Byakuran memang perlu uang untuk membenahi Millefiorre, sepertinya."

"TAPI-"

Bluebell terpotong saat seseorang membuka pintu. Seorang wanita muda berambut ungu pendek, dengan satu mata tertutup eye-patch, nanas di kepalanya telah menghilang setelah 10 tahun.

"Ah... maaf, ada tamu ka—"

"LO HARUS TOLONG GUE." Mendadak Bluebell berpindah tempat. Gadis berambut biru itu awalnya ada di depan meja Tsuna, sekarang dia sudah berdiri di depan Chrome Dokuro, dan menggenggam erat kedua tangannya.

"Eh-eh?"

"Bluebell, lepaskan Chrome, aku tidak mau Mukuro mengamuk..."

"KAMI PERLU BANTUAN UNTUK MENDEMO BYAKURAN!" Teriak Bluebell, tidak memperdulikan omongan Tsuna barusan.

"D-demo...? S-seingatku Skull-san pernah bilang dia ada dendam terhadap Byakuran-sa-"

Secepat angin, tanpa mendaki gunung maupun melewati lembah, Bluebell dan Zakuro sudah menghilang dari ruangan. Pergi untuk mencari mantan Arcobaleno paling terbully yang sekarang naik status menjadi mantan Arcobaleno yang masih tetap paling terbully, dengan harapan dia mau membantu mereka.

"Akhirnya..." Tsuna menghela nafas panjang. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau ada perlu, Chrome?"

"Ah, iya, ada laporan bahwa Lussuria-san menghancurkan sebuah toko kosmetik karena tidak memiliki warna yang dia inginkan, katanya Kikyo-san terlihat bersamanya."

"..."

"Boss?"

"Tolong telpon Bluebell dan bilang, aku akan ikut memeriahkan pestanya."

"Demo? Ikut ikut!"

Bluebell dan Zakuro tersenyum lebar sambil memasang pose kemenangan, walau lebih terlihat seperti seorang kakek santa yang akhirnya bisa memberikan hadiah kepada cucunya setelah sang kakek terjatuh ke lumpur.

"Btw, lo ada masalah apa memangnya sama Byakuran-sama?" Tanya Zakuro, masih mengelus jenggot panjangnya.

Skull mengepalkan tangannya, ekspresinya menggelap, dan setitik air jatuh dari matanya. "To—to...toko kacang favorit gue tutup gara-gara toko marshamallow favorit dia."

"Tsubasa bisa nendang normal omg gue pikir apaan." Bluebell mengeryitkan alisnya.

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI." Skull mendadak histeris. "KACANG-KACANG DI TOKO ITU INDAH. WARNANYA, LEKUKANNYA-"

"Kenapa di sekeliling gue gak ada orang yang gak punya fetish yang aneh." Kata Bluebell datar.

"Lo gak punya fetish?"

"Punya kok."

"Apa memangnya?"

"Fetish sirip ikan."

"..."

"Anyway tadi si cewek tengkorak ungu dari Vongola bilang Vongola akan ikut membantu demo kita. Mari kita laksanakan dan kembalikan Kikyo jadi cowok normal!"

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Iya gak lucu iya saya habis ide hahaha, doakan saja yang berikutnya lebih lucu, akan diusahakan lebih panjang tapi gak janji ya.

Baiklah, sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya!

* * *

_Preview Chapter 5_

_"BYAKURAN!"_

_"IH TUKANG NGINTIP~!"_

_"...Byakuran kamu ngapain mandi pakai marshmallow."  
_

_"DIA REINKARNASI PAMAN GOBER, JUUDAIME!"_


End file.
